Vaan ! Arrête de rire !
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Certaines personnes partent dans le désert pour suivre la voix des Dieux. D’autres voyages seuls ou accompagnés, encore d’autres préfèrent les caravanes. Puis il y a ces deux frères… un contrat ? Une tomate avec des dents ? Vaan ! Arrête de rire !


**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

* * *

**Résumer **: certaines personnes partent dans le désert pour suivre la voix des Dieux. D'autres voyages seuls ou accompagnés, encore d'autres préfèrent les caravanes. Puis il y a ces deux frères… un contrat ? Une tomate avec des dents ? Vaan ! Arrête de rire !!

* * *

**Note** : petite parodie du jeu. Et _**Reks est toujours vivant**_… donc, Vaan n'était pas tueur de rats… non, il est bien pire.

* * *

**Avertissement** : un Vaan mort de rire. Un Reks hystérique… un peu de Slash et de plach ! enfin, s'il y a une suite.

* * *

Assit au comptoir de La mer de sable, tout en buvant une boisson rafraîchissante. Reks regardait son frère choisir un contrat sur la table d'affichage pour eux. S'ils voulaient manger cette semaine ils avaient intérêt à bien choisir leur contrat.

Soudain, Reks vit son frère se raidir. Puis hausser les épaules, et inspirer profondément. Il ne le voyait pas, car Vaan était de dos. Ce dernier arracha un papier du panneau et regarda plus attentivement le contrat proposé. Vaan eu les épaules tremblantes. Mais avant que Reks ne fasse quelque chose, son frère se retourna vers lui, tout sourire et lui fit signe qu'il avait choisi.

Et toujours sans attendre, Vaan sautilla jusqu'à Tomaj, le patron de la taverne qui était apparemment le client du contrat.

Reks avait 20 ans son frère en avait tout juste 16 ans, même s'il racontait à tout le monde qu'il était plus vieux.

Ils étaient chasseur de primes. Et pas des débutants. Ils étaient déjà Haut-gardiens avec plus de 30 contrat effectuer et parfaitement remplit. Ils étaient sérieux, enfin, ils respectaient toutes les demandes du client et les effectuer sans trop poser de questions.

Leur spécialité était les gros monstres difficiles à trouver. Vaan adorait chercher, fouiner, traquer et débusquer. Lui, il le regardait faire avec un peu d'ennuis et de lassitude.

Ouai, Reks était un paresseux. Souvent il se posait à l'ombre d'un palmier en regardant chercher son frère. Quand Vaan trouvait, il hurlait '_il est là, abrutit !_' l'abrutit, c'était lui. Alors ce dernier se relevait difficilement et lui crier de hurler moins fort et qu'il n'était pas sourd.

Et ils s'aimaient vraiment. Si, si !! Il fallait juste les regarder de près, reculer de trois pas, fermer un œil et tirer la langue dans une grande réflexion.

Vaan revient vers lui, le visage bas et les épaules tremblantes. Mais au denier moment le plus jeune releva un visage éclatant, un grand sourire à travers lès lèvres.

Ha… c'était pas normal, il y avait quelque chose.

Même si Vaan est un drôle d'oiseau, c'était très rare qu'il sourie autan. Il était du genre à râler pour un oui ou un non.

- « qu'est qu'il se passe ? » demanda Reks, n'ayant pas du tout confiance en son petit frère.

- « c'est l'histoire d'un pauvre petit légume loin de chez lui…. Complètement désorienté le légume se mit à attaque chaque personne sur sa route… c'est l'histoire d'une tomate aux dents longues… » Ricana Vaan, une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux blancs cendre.

- « me dis pas que notre contrat est de terrasser un légume ? »

La tête de son frère mort de rire sur le comptoir et le regarda suppliant de Tomaj au loin répondit à sa question. Une goutte de sueur coula dans sa nuque.

Bon, d'après Vaan la tomate égarée et très hargneuse était dans l'entrée du désert Est. Et même Reks qui ne cherchait jamais les monstres la trouva rapidement. Une grosse chose ronde et rouge qui essayait d'attaquer un loup (et ce même loup regardait avec un air las la créature rouge qui lui mordillait le mollet)… ce n'était pas courant.

Alors Reks prépara son arbalète lourde et son carquois avec ses flèches incendiaires alors que Vaan préparé un sort de Purge pour éliminer les possibles sorts de protection de la tomate.

Rageusement le légume se retourna vers eux et se mit à courir sur ses petites pattes vers Vaan qui lui donna un petit coup d'hache… non, en faite, il lui donna une pichenette avec son index.

La tomate vola sur aux moins dix mètres et se retrouva les dents profondément incrustés dans un tronc d'arbre mort.

Vaan hurla de rire pour une raison inconnue alors que Reks referma la bouche. Il comprenait pourquoi son frère était si hilare.

- « niveau ? » demanda calmement le jeune homme.

- « I…. » Hurla encore Vaan alors que plus loin la tomate donnait des coups de feuilles rageur sur le tronc dans l'espoir de s'enfuir.

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle. Et Reks hésita à tirer sur le légume rouge. Ouai, il hésitait, car c'est un pauvre p'tit légume loin de chez lui… qui avait rien demandé. Et si Vaan pouvait arrêter de rire, il pourrait mieux réfléchir !

- « p'tain Vaan, arrête de rire ! » et il tira… la tête de la tomate explosa.

- « heu… elle est morte ? »

Ha ça oui, elle était morte. C'est même de la sauce tomate. Reks, le visage rouge de jus de monstre regarda le client qu'était le patron de leur bar préféré avec un regard las.

- « ça veux dire oui ? » regard las. « Bien… votre récompense… »

1500 gils. Et un bracelet.

Ho, comme c'est gentil.

Devant la tête déprimée de son frère Vaan, hurla encore de rire. Apparemment, se rendre ridicule pour aussi peu, ça l'avait tué. Et va si que ça se tord de rire sur le sol.

Pauvre tâche.

Le patron de la taverne ne rajouta aucun mot. Sentant les ondes négatives du Reks envoyait contre son frère (un gros nuage sombre suivait maintenant partout le sommet du crane de Reks), il faillait mieux prendre de la poudre d'escampette.

Puis, soudainement, Vaan se reprit quelques secondes pour dire :

- « encore ! Encore un autre I !! » Et il commença a courir vers le panneau d'affichage mais son frère le cueillie juste avant, le retenant par le col de son armure de Diamant.

- « arrête tes conneries, on va au clan pour avoir de vrais boulots ! » ordonna Reks, et quand Reks parlait comme ça, il fallait faire profil bas.

- « chef, oui chef. »

* * *

- « pardon ? » c'était quoi comme jour aujourd'hui ? La célébration officielle du Dieu Murphy ?

Reks regardait atterré le Mog blanc, alors que son cher frère se tenait a la Viéra Caroline pour ne pas tomber sur le sol, tellement il riait. La demoiselle aux grandes oreilles le regardait avec un profond intérêt. Elle devait se dire '_que c__'__est curieux, cet humain est capable de rire sans respirer plus de 10 minutes de suite, très intéressant_….' Ou un truc du genre.

- « oui, tu m'as bien entendu, Kupo ! Des Coquatrices -enfin, une Poulatrice et ses Poussintrice !!!-, Kupo ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ? kupo ! »

- « niveau du contrat ? »

Montblanc regarda le frère de l'autre qui ne comprenait rien a rien et fut démoralisé en voyant Vaan écrouler de rire sur les formes de la Viéra qui avait en passant un drôle de sourire.

- « Kupo ! Ça fait trois fois que je le dis ! kupo, kupo !! De niveau I, vous prenez oui ou non ? »

Et avant que Reks ouvre la bouche pour refuser, Vaan se jeta sur Montblanc pour hurler :

- « oui, on prend ! »

Putain.

* * *

Entourés de trois énormes poussins, et une énorme Poulatrice au bec menaçant, les deux frères étaient en difficultés. Surtout quand Vaan à force de rire s'écroula sur tout son long sur le sol sec des plaines de Giza. Un poussin jaune lui sauta sur le dos et se mit à lui picorer la tête et lui tirer les cheveux.

- « Aïe ! P'tain, Reks aide moi !! » (A/n : en tapant ça, j'ai fais une petite faute, j'ai écris : 'Reks aime moi'…. Oops)

Reks le regarda las et une goutte de sueur derrière la nuque, il hésita encore une fois aujourd'hui. C'est un pauvre poussin… mais son frangin aussi lourd fut-il était SON poussin. Alors :

- « Vaan ! » et il tira sur l'horrible poussin qui sauta sur le côté, libérant son petit-frère redevenu sérieux. Celui-ci se releva et tira sa hache circulaire et chargea…. En même temps que la Poulatrice…

Après des plumes arrachés et volantes, des 'pioupiou !!!', des 'cotcot', des 'Grrr, salope elle court vite…', des 'Ouilleuuu !! Mes fesses !'… les deux frères réussirent enfin à mettre fin à la menace jaune et à plumes.

- « on est les exterminateurs des Coquatrices sauvages, tremblez volatiles car Vaan et Reks sont là ! » fit Vaan fièrement, tout en se battant avec une plume qui était collé sur son nez.

Reks, lui regardait le ciel, à la limite de se pendre. La prochaine fois, ce serait quoi ? Un Pampa en furie ? Un fantôme dans les égouts ? Un flan mangeuse de clé ? Une gélatine perverse ?

Le pauvre, s'il s'avait…

* * *

Là, l'argenté pleurait dignement sur l'épaule de son frère qui lui tapait doucement le dos. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais Reks était un petit sensible. Vous s'aviez qu'il avait un jardin de fleur ? Et ses plantes préférées étaient les Lys de Galbana. Une jolie fleur qui était aussi rouge que le sang.

- « allez, Reks, tu te donne en spectacle là… on nous regarde…. Arrête, on va croire qu'on est ensemble… c'est qu'un Pampa Fleurie… toi qui aime les fleurs tu devrais être heureux…. Il ne sentira presque rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Leur client les regardait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Pourquoi il pleurait celui-là ? lui qui croyait que ces deux là étaient les plus grands chasseur de primes de Rabanastre, si c'est pas de Dalmasca. Et voire cette grande perche pleurer comme un gamin sur l'épaule qui gamin de service…. C'était profondément ridicule.

- « heu… ça va ? »

Vaan sourit nerveusement.

- « ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un grand sensible… »

- « allez Reks tire ! Tu es un homme oui ou non ? Allez, merde, c'est qu'un Pampa ! » L'encourageait Vaan.

- « mais il est mignon, avec sa petite fleure rose…. »

- « Reks tu me fait peur quand tu cause comme ça… »

- « regarde, ses yeux sont tous mouillés… il aura mal ? »

- « ça risque de piquer un petit peu, mais il sentira plus rien rapidement, je te le promet »

- « bon. »

**Ziiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuf………………………….. **Etc. **Tcstonc !**

- « … »

- « … »

- « tu l'as fait exprès, c'est ça ? je suis sûr que oui… c'est pas possible de rater sa cible de 10 mètre sur la droite, alors que la cible est juste a trois mètres devant soit… »

- « mais Vaaaaaaaneu ! »

- « p'tain, t'es pire qu'une meuf…. »

Et ce fut Vaan qui embrocha le cactus vert à fleur rose.

A la fin de la journée, Vaan s'était fait plusieurs fois dessus à force de rire et Reks pensa à se pendre dans leur cuisine.

Vivement demain !

* * *

_A suivre !_


End file.
